


the fox in the firestone

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Canon-Typical Violence, Curses, Erza And Gray Are Siblings, F/F, Kitsune, Quests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Change is coming to Fiore. Erza is preparing to be married in two weeks, joining kingdoms with the notorious Dragneel family, and she will be crowned Queen not long after. After so much tragedy, Erza hopes that this is what her country needs to fall back into peace, and sets her own happiness aside to reach this goal.After receiving a gift from an unnamed sender, Erza finds herself in the grips of an ancient curse, being led through dangerous territories by the sly Kitsune, Mirajane. With her entire kingdom at risk, Erza is ready to do whatever it takes to keep her people safe.Even if it means giving her life.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic for months, and currently have two chapters written. Hopefully the updates won't be too far between, but I won't promise anything. 
> 
> This fic means everything to me so please share your thoughts! All comments are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> Tumblr - gaymirajane   
> Twitter - edenszerowo

It was almost unheard of for a princess to be crowned whilst the Queen was still living, but these were trying times; the country of Fiore was prepared to do anything in order to find some stability, and Princess Erza did not blame them. She, too, was searching for an anchor, something to normalise an increasingly unfamiliar climate after the Great Plague had taken her father, too loved and too young, from the world. Only six months had passed since then, and even though Erza was working hard as the Princess Regent it had been agreed amongst the courts that something permanent should take place. A marriage. While the government allowed her the honour of choosing her suitor, they all knew that there was only one logical option. 

Erza had only met Prince Natsu of Bosco on one occasion, a feast to celebrate his coming of age. He had seemed gentlemanly enough then; four years her senior with broad shoulders and an even broader smile. He was handsome, and brave, and Erza did not love him, not even a little bit. That was not a factor which she had the time, nor the capacity, to even consider. Prince Natsu had already agreed to the betrothal. It would go ahead, a matter of duty rather than the heart. And she was ready for that. 

This was the last week that she would spend in her own chambers, she realised with a saddened sigh. After that she would be expected to move into the east wing of the palace, where the royal suite was located. Where her parents used to be. Erza stared at each of the walls, committing them to memory. She had spent so much of her life here and yet had hardly paid any attention to the soft varnishing on the wooden panels, or how the flowers on the ceiling rose connected to the vines which were intricately painted where the ceilings met the walls. A vast archway filled with glass opened up to a large balcony overlooking the sun which was setting over what was soon to be her kingdom, and it was beautiful. In a palace so large it was difficult to maintain a sense of homeliness, but Erza felt it here, in this room. It was her sanctuary from the world, and she was being ripped from it. 

With an agitated sigh Erza rose from her bed and fell to the ground instead, rummaging underneath the ornate four-post structure until her fingers brushed the desired item. A book, leather-bound and dusty, passed down from her father and every generation before, spanning hundreds of years. It was brown and frayed around the edge, ancient writing embroidered across the centre in faded silver thread: _Fimule Cymos Furst,_ old Fiorian which translated to ‘family comes first’. Fiorian was a mostly forgotten language now, but the royal family always made an effort to learn it, a tradition now more than anything. Erza fingered the words softly, wondering not for the first time who had originally inscribed them into the book. She wished that she could ask her parents, but the pain that thought brought was too intense, too acute; Erza trembled with it. 

“I miss you.” She whispered but didn’t allow herself the time to dwell on that sadness. Instead she flipped open the book and smiled at the images inside. 

Tucked into the front cover was a photo of her grandparents. Although Erza never met her grandmother - she died from consumption years before Erza was even a thought in her parent’s mind - but her father had always described his mother as a distant woman, never showing more emotion than necessary. That was no doubt a helpful attribute to have as a monarch, but wasn’t one that Erza’s parents had shared. Her grandfather passed away when she was young, but Erza remembered him still, and all the love he had to give. She could see it too, in the photo, where his hand rested on top of his wife’s arm, warm smile directed at her and not the lens.

Erza flipped through the pages, eyeing up portraits and pictures of relatives who had left the world before she had arrived onto it. Still, they were bound through blood and sea and soil, and Erza was grateful for what they had achieved, because their victories allowed her to have parents who were full of love and light, a brother to dote on and a kingdom to be proud of. And she would rule that kingdom gladly, as did those who had come before her. 

On the final spread of the book there was a picture of Erza’s family. Her mother’s large brown eyes, and the fiery red hair she had inherited from her father. Erza stood proudly in front of them, holding the hand of her brother Gray. He was hardly old enough to stand in the picture, his chubby legs almost blurring with how much they wobbled. She touched the photograph gently, an echo of the happiness that she had once held, and was unsurprised when her vision blurred, and a wetness coated her tanned cheeks. 

“Excuse me, your royal highness.” A soft knock to her door jolted Erza out of her thoughts, and she slammed the book shut, sliding it back under her bed and smoothing back the bed throw. Clearing her throat and pressing the heel of her palm against her eyes, Erza rose to her feet. 

“Enter.” 

Her handmaid Kinana was just a little younger than she was, but her eyes were wider and had seen more of the world; Erza envied that. Her slick lilac hair was pulled back into a tight and practical bun, and when she bowed Erza could see how the seems of her clothes were preparing to split. Erzra cursed under her breath.

“I do wish you would allow me to buy you some new garments, Kinana.”

Kinana smiled, wiping dust from her frock and thumbing a patch which was sewn just above her hip.

“I would never take advantage of your kindness, Princess.”

“I know,’ Erza smiled, taking the other woman by the hand and squeezing. “Which is precisely why you deserve to do so.”

Kinana had such a beautiful smile, plump lips curled like rose petals over straight white teeth, and Erza was in awe of it then, amazed that a woman with such humility and grace was not already married.

“A gift arrived for you, Princess.” Kinana unclenched the fist that Erza wasn’t holding to reveal a small package wrapped in red silk.

“A wedding present?”

Kinana shook her head. “There was no letter of goodwill attached, just a note with your name on it.”

Erza hummed her confusion, brow pulled together as she took the package from her handmaid. It was heavier than the princess expected for its size, and when Erza turned it over in her hands, she saw that the silk was sealed with white wax. The emblem it portrayed was of that of a fox, thick tail curled under it, ears alert.

“Retrieve the note for me, Kinana.”

The princess turned away as the handmaid excused herself. This was not a seal that she was familiar with; Fiore held borders with several kingdoms, but none of them were represented by a fox, or any creature close to it. Erza had made a point to not only learn the lore of each kingdom, but to also keep in regular correspondence with their leaders. She knew their seals well. Sliding her thumbnail underneath the seal, Erza popped the gift open, silk falling apart as soon as it was free from the wax, revealing a small necklace inside.

Similar to the wax seal, the pendant on the chain showed a fox with a bushy tail folded beneath its body, but this fox had its eyes cast up to the sky, where a moon was engraved. A flower-crown was nestled proudly between its ears, and petals were blown from it, dancing around the fox as it watched. Although the image was etched onto what looked to be silver but felt more like an iron-cast concoction, the only eye that was visible to Erza was filled with a single scarlet gemstone. It refracted the candlelight eagerly, casting rainbows across every surface it touched. Erza blinked slowly at it, confusion and disbelief mixing until her hands shook. She had only ever seen one gem which even came close in resemblance, and that was on her mother’s engagement ring. But it couldn’t be that kind of gem. That was impossible. 

As a child she had been told stories of the elusive _furostynos –_ firestones – of Fiore. They were legendary, both for their beauty and how rare they had become, so much so that Erza had wondered if her mother’s ring held the last one in the country. That could not be the case, because now she held one in her grip with no idea as to who could have sent it. Tentatively, Erza unclasped the chain and pulled her crimson curls to the side, sliding the necklace around her neck and clipping it into place. The pendant fell right in the centre of her chest, and Erza clung to it, still in awe that such a precious thing could exist.

“Where did you come from?” She wondered aloud but wasn’t given time to ponder an answer. Suddenly, Erza’s room was engulfed in brilliant scarlet light.

Her eyes screwed shut on instinct, her hand shielding them further as the light shone brighter still. It fizzled out as quickly as it had come, and when Erza opened her eyes she had to blink away the bleariness and confusion.

“Good evening, _Princess_.”

A woman was lounging on her bed, a stranger with narrowed eyes and a curling smile. She spoke Erza’s title as though it was something dirty, something to be mocked, and Erza took a shaky step backwards. She opened her mouth to shout for help, but the strange woman sneered.

“I wouldn’t if I were you, Princess.” The woman snapped her fingers and a cigarette holder appeared from a circle of blue flame, already lit with smoke trailing from the tip. The stranger took it between her fingers and allowed herself a long, nonchalant drag before continuing. “You see, I could have each and every person in this building killed without even moving from this room.”

Erza’s jaw set, and she froze in place. There was no way that she would put her subjects in danger; soon she was to be their Queen. She had to act like one.

The princess stared at the woman, following her every movement. She wore a houmongi, traditional attire of the eastern isle of Fiore, in a dazzling white of the fabric which contrasted the scarlet obi and cherry-blossom pattern which started at the hem of the skirt and trailed up her waist and over her shoulders. Her hair flowed down her back, long tendrils the colour of freshly fallen snow, and it was only then that Erza noticed the thing which was truly peculiar about the other woman; she had ears placed atop her head, large and white and fluffy, twitching as she smoked. They were not nearly as full and bushy as her tail, however. Over a metre in length, the tail curled underneath her, both tail and ears tipped with red fur, and Erza looked frantically at the necklace she still wore. The stranger was in the same position as the fox, and the resemblance could not be ignored.

“A fox spirit?” She gasped, and the other woman grinned.

“My name is Mirajane, I am one of the three _furofyx_ from the East, and I am here with a proposition, Princess.”

The _furofyx_ – firefoxes – were a myth. Erza hadn’t given any credit to their existence since she was a child. There were stories, of course, passed down from one generation to the next, but they were never anything more than a ghost story, a tale to scare children. Erza remembered being sat by her mother’s feet, Gray in her lap, as they were told about the family of fox-like demons who had rampaged through the kingdom, leaving blood and turmoil in their wake. A human sorcerer had fought them bravely, trapping their souls for eternity and saving Fiore from their malice. The sorcerer was revered as a hero, and the demons were forever known as enemies of the state, vile creatures who were unwanted in society. And now there was one laying before her, sending tendrils of dark smoke spiralling into the air of her beloved chambers.

The demon had a proposition for her. As the future queen, Erza would have to at least consider what the fox wanted from her, or else the entire kingdom could be in danger. For a fleeting moment, Erza felt small; vulnerable. She wanted her father. But then she cleared her throat, straightened her back and levelled out her expression.

“Speak then, fox.”

Mirajane’s smile widened, pink lips parting to expose pointed canines.

“Good girl.”

Erza moved towards the fox, keeping her posture confident and unafraid, even if that was the opposite of how she felt, and stood over Mirajane, looking down on her with an authority that she did not yet possess. Mirajane twitched her fingers and the cigarette was engulfed in blue flames. Up close Erza could appreciate how the hue of the fire was the same shade as the icy tone of Mirajane’s eyes. She also noted that the demon was beautiful, but that was of no real relevance apart from how it made her cheeks flush, especially when their gazes met.

“By wearing my crest you have summoned me into this realm.” The demon stood slowly, gracefully, the bells in her okobo sending a pleasant jingle to reverberate throughout the room. She swiped her finger across the necklace, nails like claws and perfectly manicured. Erza held back a shudder at how close they were, and how dangerous Mirajane felt then. “And by summoning me you have inflicted a curse not just upon yourself, but upon your entire kingdom.”

Mirajane took one of Erza’s stray curls between her thumb and finger and pulled it straight, watching with amusement as it sprang back up against the human’s cheek. Erza held her breath. She didn’t know what the demon was capable of, and that was the most terrifying fact of all. 

“But it doesn’t have to be this way. You can rid yourself of me and any ill effects that my presence may bring by aiding me on a simple task.”

Erza’s gaze narrowed. “What task?”

“Travelling with me to the Elder Witch in the _Fyrost yf tho Doid.”_

The Forest of the Dead. It wasn’t exactly forbidden, but her great-grandfather’s knights used to do their basic training there, polluting the rich and vibrant atmosphere with their filth. Eventually the knights stopped returning, and the forest adopted the nickname. It was supposedly filled with enchantresses and creatures which defied human imagination, and although Erza had never necessarily believed that. Looking at Mirajane now she was inclined to change her mind.

“Why me?”

The demon curled her hand around Erza’s tanned cheek. “Why not you, Princess?”

Erza turned away with embarrassment, arms folded across her chest, bottom lip protruding errantly. 

“Why shouldn’t I just destroy the necklace and rid myself of you?” Erza snapped, anger spiking when the demon had the audacity to  _ laugh _ .

“So the princess has a bite.” The fox stretched out her limbs languidly, more like a cat than anything else, and tilted her head to the side with a small, sly smile. “Destroying the necklace would simply destroy the vessel, Princess. Yes, it would kill me, but the curse would remain intact, and you would have nobody to guide you to the Elder Witch.” 

That much was true, at least. Erza thought for a moment, a thick and sticky silence falling between them. Maybe she should have been afraid, or asking questions to gather as much information as she could. But in that moment, all Erza could do was focus on her main priority, and that was protecting her kingdom. The options were simple enough; help the demon and live, or ignore the demon and damn not only herself, but every person she cared about. There was no contest. Erza let her eyes close for a moment, breathing heavily through her nose before swivelling on her heel and once again locking eyes with the fox spirit.

“Fine. I’ll humour you, fox. But I have some conditions.”

“Oh?” Mirajane tilted her head. She snapped her fingers and a fan appeared, red in colour with a delicately painted cherry-blossom tree, visible only when she flicked the fan open.

“I need your word that this will release my bond to you; that my family and my kingdom will be safe.”

Mirajane’s eyes narrowed, and Erza was unconvinced by the smile she offered. “You have my word, Princess.” 

Erza took a deep breath. “And I need to return here within two weeks. If you cannot guarantee these terms then I will have to find another way around the curse.”

“Big plans, Princess?”

“Marriage.”

The demon laughed then, a soft, magical sound, like chimes swaying in the spring breeze. “Well, I wouldn’t dream of keeping your prince charming waiting.”

“So we have a deal?”

Mirajane folded herself in half, bowing low. “Of course, Princess.”

There was no way to tell how far Erza could trust the fox. They were infamous tricksters, keen to lure humans into volatile situations for fun. Still, she saw no other choice but to try, at least. Decision weighing heftily in her gut, Erza’s mind raced, trying to figure out how to best describe her plight to her family without causing any untoward panic. She would need to speak to her brother first, and then her mother. If she was conscious. Where possible, Erza avoided the courts; they were full of musty old men, the duty of being a member of the royal court passed down rather than earned. They could be condescending – to them she was a young woman before she was a Princess – and for the most part Erza found them unnecessary; insufferable. 

“I have some errands to attend to before we can leave.” Erza went to unclasp the necklace, and the demon’s eyes widened, confident display faltering in a moment of vulnerability. “But I will summon you again, fox, before the evening ends.”

Mirajane had no time to argue. Erza tugged the chain from around her neck and the demon disappeared in a light as bright as when she arrived. Feeling overwhelmed and exhausted, Erza fell to her knees. She considered destroying the jewellery and pretending that the exchange never happened, but the risks were too great. There was no telling how the demon would respond if her vessel was no more; maybe it would release Mirajane, and that was not something that Erza could allow. They had been sealed for a reason. Erza had to keep it that way. 

She was just beginning to truly process what had happened when another knock echoed through her chambers, and Kinana entered once more.

“Princess, I have retrieved the – what ever is the matter, your Highness?” Kinana ran towards her, dropping to her knees, hands hovering over Erza’s shoulders. The princess shrugged her off.

“Leave the note and fetch my brother.” Erza wobbled to her feet, and the maid nodded slowly, dismissing herself reluctantly.

Erza wondered how her father would have felt in this situation, but she knew that the train of thought would do nothing to help calm her nerves. Still, there was no time to panic now. She had a journey to prepare for. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my favourite thing that ive ever written, so hopefully you all enjoy it too. 
> 
> tumblr/instagram/18+ twitter - gaymirajane 
> 
> twitter - kogetsuwu

Her mother’s chamber was on the lowest floor of the palace, and even if Erza felt guilty that she had been locked away, it was what Porlyusica, the family medic, had recommended. Porlyusica was temperamental and often violent, but she had never steered Erza or her family wrong. She had done everything in her power and more to save the king, and Erza would always be grateful for that. 

As she approached the queen’s chambers, Porlyusica was shuffling away in the opposite direction, head buried in a book. Erza knew better than to disturb the elderly woman, but she didn’t have time to take the gentle approach, not when her kingdom was at stake. 

“Porlyusica, how is she?” 

The doctor narrowed her gaze, lip curling up as though she had seen something unpleasant. Erza wasn’t offended; that was how Porlyusica treated everyone, regardless of rank or position. She just truly did not like other people. 

“Conscious. Her fever has lessened and she has retained some level of recognition for the staff.” Porlyusica tapped her forefinger against the book impatiently, and Erza nodded. 

“And my brother?” 

“Master Gray has yet to visit the queen today.” 

He often avoided their mother. Despite his bravado, Gray was a sensitive young man, especially when it came to matters of the heart. He was still broken over the loss of their father; seeing their mother in such a state threatened to shatter him completely. 

Erza touched her hand gently to Porlyusica’s arm, tried to hold back her surprise when the woman didn’t pull back. “Thank you, Porlyusica.” 

“Is something the matter, lady Erza?” 

There were two problems with Porlyusica. One was her distaste for other humans, and the other was her ability to see straight through into your heart. She had a rare and guarded concern in her complexion then, and Erza realised just how fond she was of the peculiar woman. 

She forced a smile and dropped her hand. “Not at all, Porlyusica.”

The older woman hummed but didn’t push the matter further. She knew that Erza would turn to her if she truly needed to, and was prepared to trust that bond. Porlyusica excused herself and continued down the hallway without sparing another glance at Erza, and the redhead let out a long and shaky breath. Although Porlyusica could be trusted, she would no doubt try and stop Erza from doing anything dangerous, and that was precisely what the princess was planning. She badly wanted to see her mother and brother, if only for the comfort that they were so close. 

“Your highness.” The guards bowed out of the way when Erza approached, and she nodded at them. Usually Erza would stand and ask about their families and lives, but these were not usual times; Erza didn’t know how much time she had, so couldn’t afford to waste any. 

She glided past them, pushing open the heavy double-doors and instantly laying eyes on her mother. Queen Irene was sat straight, hands folded across her lap, staring blankly from the arched window. She had been young when she had given birth to Erza, just turned eighteen, but Erza thought that her mother had aged more in these passed six more than she had in the last ten years. Coming closer, Erza could see the grey strands of hair amongst the scarlet, and the way that her mother’s eyes were duller, lacking the ferocious tenacity that she had always been known for. It hadn’t been a gradual decline; Irene had freefallen as soon as her husband died, but Erza had always nurtured a fragile hope that one day her mother would get better. Looking at her now, it seemed more than impossible. 

“It’s me, mama.” She bent down in front of the older woman. Irene didn’t show any sign of acknowledgement that her daughter was there, but Erza didn’t mind that. Sometimes her mother was present, and sometimes she wasn’t. Erza had just come on a bad day. She took Irene’s hand in her own, resting her forehead on her mother’s lap and relishing in the comfort that the action brought. 

“I’ve found myself in a mess, mama. I wish you and papa could help.” Erza sighed. She went to clasp the necklace around her neck but then remembered that she had left it on her bed. 

Still, Irene didn’t notice, didn’t even respond. She explained the situation to her silent mother, told her about the demon and her concerns about marriage and everything which fell between the two. It was like a spectrum of anxiety; Erza didn’t know which thing to panic about most. But she had to remain composed, proper; she was the future monarch. She had to lead, not be consumed by her anxieties. 

Erza took a deep breath, letting the smell of her mother ground her. When she stood, her legs no longer trembled, and the last hints of wavering uncertainty in her heart were replaced with a stoic sense of determination. She cupped her mother’s cheek and rubbed her thumb over her cold, sallow skin. She wondered when her mother had last eaten, and reminded herself to ask Gray to check that when she was away. Her duties as a princess and a daughter didn’t just go away because she was going on an adventure with a fox, afterall. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, I promise.” Erza pressed her lips against Irene’s hair, curls matted slightly against the crown of her head. “I love you, mama.” 

There was a moment where Irene blinked, and Erza had a moment of hope that maybe she had caught her mother on a lucid day, but it was fleeting; the light in Irene’s eyes dwindled back into the same dull hue it had been for months now, and Erza bit her lip to keep the tears from falling. 

“ _ Ia rovyar _ , mama.” She whispered the traditional Fiorian farewell, a goodbye, exchanged between loved ones who were certain that they would see each other again soon. Erza didn’t know if ‘certain’ was how she felt, but at that moment optimism was all she had. 

* * * 

On the way back to her room, Erza gathered supplies which she deemed essential, including food and a map of the country. She had it more or less memorised by now, but Erza would rather be safe than come to regret it. The servants asked no questions, not even Kinana, despite her obvious feelings of unease. Erza wished that she could reassure them, but any kind of positive words she might offer would no doubt be steeped in lies. So instead she said nothing, simply took her supplies and headed back to her chambers. 

The bag was heavy. The only map they had that could be taken with her was too old and delicate, so instead Erza had to settle for a metal plaque with a map of the isles ingrained into its metallic surface. For the sake of preservation, the food was all canned or well wrapped, and she had enough drinking water to last a week at least. Her mind was still racing with everything she needed. A compass would be useful, she had one that belonged to her father stored near her family album. Besides these things, and money of course, Erza had no idea what the fox demon already had. She seemed able to summon objects, but Erza had no idea what, or even how. There were still so many questions and variables about this journey that she hadn’t even considered, and that was terrifying. 

She tried to clear her head when she reached her own chambers. There was a moment of surprise when Erza pushed open the door; she hadn’t expected to see Gray there. Her brother was leant against the far wall, peering out onto the balcony. At her entrance he turned to face her, eyes narrowed in a scowl. 

“You summon me like a manservant and then disappear.” Gray walked towards her, bumping her forehead with the back of his hand. “The crown isn’t going to your head already, is it sis?” 

Despite herself, Erza huffed out a small laugh, more air than humour. Gray was taller than her now, had grown considerably over the last few years. A lot had changed, but their relationship had stayed the same. She pushed his shoulder gently. 

“Not at all. I apologise, Gray.” Erza sighed. “It’s been a long evening.” 

He crossed his arms, staring at her questioningly. “Did something happen?” 

“You could say that.” Erza muttered, passing her brother to slump on her bed. Her hand clasped around the fox pendant, and she slid it into her pocket. 

Gray joined his sister, concern etched across his handsome features, and Erza took his hand in hers. They were calloused and bruised, the same as her own; despite how close they were now, the two had fought constantly as children. This had matured out into a healthy competitiveness and a tendency to sparr, even though the court objected to Erza wielding a weapon. She ignored them, of course, feeling much more at home with a sword than a sewing needle. If her country were to go to war then Erza would join her men, no matter what anyone said. That was how she saw her duty, and was another rule she was looking to enforce as soon as she became the rightly queen. 

“You can tell me anything, Erza.” 

That was true. Gray was trustworthy to a default; Erza would place her life in his hands without a second thought, such was the strength of their bond as siblings. But this was different. She had to be careful here, had to try and spare Gray any unnecessary anxiety. 

“I went to see mama.” She began tentatively. Already Gray stiffened. “She’s awake, but I doubt she’s eating well. I need you to monitor that for me.” 

Gray blinked slowly. “Where will you be?” 

“I have to go away for a while. On official Fiorian business.” This wasn’t a lie, not truly. The agreement that she had made with the demon was to benefit Fiore, not herself. But Gray could tell that there was something wrong with her; they were too close for him not to notice. Erza tried to force a smile, but Gray brought her into a rare embrace. 

“Whatever it is, Erza, we can get through it together.” 

She swallowed a lump which had drifted from her stomach to her throat and nodded into the crook of Gray’s neck. Erza had every faith that they could; they had been through enough already, and had never lost sight of how important they were to one another. But Erza couldn’t risk him on this quest. Not only was he her baby brother, but he would also take the throne if anything were to happen to her. Fiore needed one of them, at least. Even if that weren’t the case, this was a situation that Erza had found herself in by her own hands; it would be her own hands that got her out as well. Still, she couldn’t keep lying to him. He deserved better than that. 

“I’ve been cursed, Gray.” 

It was easy to be confident when you can’t see the face of the person you’re speaking to. Erza spoke clearly, didn’t allow her voice to tremble even when Gray held her at arms length and stared into her face, searching for something that he couldn’t seem to find. His gaze hardened, jaw going rigid and grip on her shoulders almost painful. Erza often forgot how strong he was, but was sure that his fingers were currently leaving reminders on her flesh. 

“By who?” 

“A demon - a  _ furofyx _ .” It felt almost infantile to say aloud, and warmth crept across Erza’s complexion. 

Her brother was phased for only a moment, but then he was standing, pacing the room in small circles. When he started to unbutton his overcoat, Erza almost wanted to laugh. Gray got warm when he was stressed which often led to him shedding clothes, no matter where he was. It was a subconscious way that he dealt with anxiety, so Erza didn’t mention it, simply allowing herself to be further endeared by her younger brother in silence. 

“Where did you even meet a fox, Erza? How can you be sure that it is what it claims to be? They are tricksters before they are anything else.”

Gray dropped his overcoat to the floor. 

“The demon wielded blue flames, Gray, just like in the stories that mama used to tell us.” Erza stood, clasped Gray’s hands where they were beginning to work on his dress shirt. “She didn’t just threaten the kingdom, Gray.” Erza rested her forehead against his chest, felt the rise and fall of life pulsating through him. “She threatened you.”

“I can take care of myself.” 

“How? You can’t even win against me in a fight.” 

She was teasing, but Gray couldn’t seem to find the humour in it. 

“Erza, this is serious.” His eyes were wide and stern, lips smoothed into a thin line. Gray had never looked more like their father than in that moment. “What are you planning on doing?” 

She pulled the pendant from her pocket and offered it to Gray to examine. 

“I’m sure Porlyusica can find something-” 

“The fox said that only a witch in the forest of the dead can break the curse.” 

“Of course she said that.” Gray’s eyes narrowed. 

Erza sighed, giving Gray a tired smile. “Let me tell you everything.” 

And that was exactly what she did. He didn’t interrupt again, let her speak with a body held rigid, prepared to fight if a fox should appear. Once she was finished, Gray gripped the pendant tightly in one hand, and Erza’s hand in the other. She wanted to tell him that it was almost painful, but Gray looked so serious, brows pulled down with worry, and Erza felt safe then, with him. He was a good brother. 

“I’m still coming with you.” Gray gritted his teeth in determination, letting go of Erza’s hand to stand, throwing the pendant on the bed behind him. There was something in his eyes, frail and childlike. Afraid to lose another member of their dwindling family. It was then that Erza accepted defeat; she would not win an argument with him now. 

Slowly, Erza nodded her agreement. “Fine. Go pack your bag. We leave in one hour.” 

Sparing one last glance at his sister, Gray hurried out of Erza’s chambers and down the hall. When Erza heard the slam of his door, she let out her breath in a shaky sigh. She wanted to curl up into a ball, to disappear under her throws and never come back, but there was no time for that now. On unsteady legs Erza stood, grabbing paper and a pen from her draws and scribbling furiously.

_ My dearest brother Gray,  _

_ I would apologise but I do not see a benefit in that now. I hope you can understand why I had to leave you behind; our people need a leader, and you are as qualified as I. You’re a lot like father, so I have every faith that you would make an excellent king.  _

_ Prince Natsu will arrive soon, and I will leave it in your hands to entertain him before my return - and I will return, brother - so please give him my deepest regrets that I am not able to greet him, and give an excuse for my whereabouts. I will be back in time for the wedding, on that you have my word.  _

_ Tell the staff and the guards the same tale that you spin for Prince Natsu, but do not lie to Porlyusica. She has never liked liars, and she would no doubt see through it anyway. Everything will be as normal; you have no reason to fear, brother. I must trust my instincts and I urge you to do the same. Father always said that it was the mark of a good Queen. I hope that I do not prove him wrong.  _

_ Take care of mother, Gray. She may not be able to show it, but I can tell that her heart misses you, and I will not be there to try and fill the hole that you have left.  _

_ I love you more than words could ever express. I just hope that, one day, you can forgive this treachery.  _

_ Be safe, brother, and be strong,  _

_ Erza _

Once she had finished, Erza checked the time and quickly stuffed the letter inside an envelope. She wrote her brother’s name on the front and left it on her bed for when he came looking for her. Erza grabbed the fox pendant and held it in her fist, slinging the satchel over her shoulder and taking her warmest fur cloak over her arm, covering her satchel to avoid any unwanted attention.

There was enough time to pause, to take in her room and her family and life as she had known it, because despite her confidence in the letter, Erza did not know if she would be returning to these walls again. The forest was a dangerous place, and she would be travelling it alone, save for the demon who would be guiding her. It was terrifying, but all Erza had left was belief, and she clung to it. Swallowing the last remnants of her guilt and her doubt, Erza pushed outside of her chambers. 

None of the workers questioned her attire, simply bowed their heads and offered polite greetings at her presence. Erza usually hated that kind of formality, but in this instance it was to her benefit. The only person that she did not want to alert was Gray, and his chambers were thankfully at the opposite end of the castle to the main exit. She descended the grand staircase, hurried down corridors, and eventually landed in the open space of the great hall. There were three guards on duty, but only one knew her well enough to ask about her comings and goings. 

“Heading out for a nighttime stroll, m’lady?” Bickslow asked, the other two guards exchanging a troubled look at what could be perceived as insolence. Erza did not mind, of course; just because she had been born into nobility did not make her better than her peers, and Bickslow had grown up inside the castle walls alongside her and Gray. 

She smiled at him gently. “Something like that, indeed.” 

Bickslow tipped his helmet at her. “Well, stay safe and call us if needed.” 

It hurt, leaving behind so many people that cared for her as deeply as she cared for them, but there was nothing else that she could do. 

Erza cleared her throat and the guards parted for her, opening the main door and exposing them all to the crisp night air. The guards didn’t flinch, but Erza felt the chill travel through her and shivered with it. 

Once the door had closed shut behind her, Erza dropped her satchel and wrapped her cloak tightly over her shoulders. It wasn’t as warm as she would have liked, but it was better than nothing, and she had more important things to worry about than temperature control. 

The courtyard was lit with lanterns, tall iron structures which spiraled alongside the pathway that led to the main gates. It was too much of a risk to go there now; Erza had no idea how many guards she would have to face, or how many questions she would receive that she simply did not have the answer to. Instead, Erza trampled over the carefully preened flowers, eyes trained on a thicket of trees. There was a small break in the gates behind the old oak, where children would come to collect balls that Erza pretended not to notice had been lost in her grounds. Few people knew about this hole, which made it Erza’s best chance. 

There was one last lantern before the trees, and Erza paused underneath it. She wouldn’t be able to find the opening without light, but stealing a lantern would make it obvious where she had gone… that only left one option, a source of fire that Erza would rather avoid. She stared at the last lantern in despair, catching sight of a moth which flew towards it in a daze. The open flame engulfed the insect’s delicate wings, and Erza shuddered. 

She needed to summon the fox demon. 

Her hour was almost up; the guards switched at midnight, soon after she had promised to meet Gray, and that would buy her enough time to get as far away as possible. For that, Erza needed to ask Mirajane for help. 

Hesitantly, Erza pulled the pendant from her pocket and held it up to the light. The  _ furostynos  _ refracted a glorious rainbow hue across her skin, and Erza wondered idly how something so beautiful could bring so much misery. 

In one swift movement, Erza pulled the pendant around her neck and clipped the chain into place, waiting impatiently for her demon to come and greet her once more. 


End file.
